Emulsion aggregation (EA) toner particles can comprise a polyester resin. The polyester resin can be produced by reacting a polyacid with a polyol to facilitate branching and/or crosslinking to produce polymer particles. Then, the particles are aggregated to form structures of a desired shape and size, followed by the coalescence of the aggregated particles, for example, at elevated temperature. The components incorporated into the toner shape the characteristics of the final toner particles. For example, a colorant may be added, a wax may be added to provide release from a fuser roll, and a binder resin may be added to provide a low minimum fusing temperature (MFT). Another toner property which may be controlled by the components of the EA toner particles is fused image gloss. Examples of teachings of materials and methods for making EA toner include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,654; 5,344,738; 5,346,797; 5,496,676; 5,501,935; 5,747,215; 5,840,462; 5,869,215; 6,828,073; 6,890,696; 6,936,396; 7,037,633; 7,049,042; 7,160,661; 7,179,575; 7,186,494; 7,217,484; 7,767,376; 7,829,253; 7,858,285; and 7,862,971, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in entirety.
Toner systems generally comprise either a two component system, wherein the developer includes carrier granules, such as, magnetic granules, having toner particles adhering triboelectrically thereto, or a single component system (SDC), which typically uses toner only. Charging the particles enable moving and developing images via electric fields, most often with triboelectricity. Triboelectric charging may occur either by mixing the toner with larger carrier beads in a two component development system or by rubbing the toner between a blade and donor roll in a single component system.
With an increased focus on energy and environmental policies, increasing and volatile oil prices, and public/political awareness of the rapid depletion of global fossil reserves have created an interest and/or need to find sustainable reagents derived from biomaterials. By using renewable feedstock, manufacturers may reduce carbon footprint or achieve a carbon-neutral footprint. Bio-based reagents also are attractive in terms of specific energy and emission savings. Bio-based feedstock may provide new sources of income for domestic agriculture and reduce economic risk and uncertainty associated with reliance on imported petroleum.
Bio-based polyester resins have been developed in an attempt to reduce reliance on petroleum-based reagents. An example is disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0155703 which teaches a semi-crystalline biodegradable polyester resin including polyhydroxyalkanoates, wherein the toner is prepared by an emulsion aggregation process. Another example relies on the use of natural triglycerides or vegetable oils, such as rapeseed, soybean and sunflower oils, to provide toner polymer reagents. Other examples of amorphous bio-based polymeric resins include those derived from monomers including a fatty dimer acid, diol of soya oil, D-isosorbide and amino acids, such as, L-tyrosine and glutamic acid, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,959,066, 6,025,061, 6,063,464, and 6,107,447, and U.S. Pub. Nos. 2008/0145775 and 2007/0015075, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in entirety.
It is desirable to employ products that have a lower negative impact on the environment, and which are produced using reagents and processes that are more environmentally friendly, such as, those of biological origin.